Atomic Bombegranate
:For a similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Bombegranate. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Make Seedlings next door. |flavor text = Remember: Never ever EVER split a fruit. Oh, hold on, actually fruits are ok, just never split an atom.}} Atomic Bombegranate is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 5 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Seedling on each lane adjacent to it when it is destroyed, unless those lanes are either aquatic lanes or occupied by a non Team-Up plant. It was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Zombology Teacher, Thinking Cap, Kitchen Sink Zombie, Bad Moon Rising, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins It is based on the pomegranate, a fruit-bearing deciduous shrub or small tree. It might also be based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with a similar name. Its name is a portmanteau of "atomic bomb," referring to its bomb-like appearance, and "pomegranate," the real-life plant it is based on. Its description references the dangers of splitting an atom. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Make next door. *'Set:' Event Card description Remember: Never ever EVER split a fruit. Oh, hold on, actually fruits are ok, just never split an atom. Update history Update 1.16.0 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.13 *Design change: Now smaller. Update 1.30.4 * |5 }} Strategies With This plant has low stats for its cost; it does hit fairly hard, but its low health means that it will be easily destroyed. However, Atomic Bombegranate makes up for it with its ability. The Seedlings it makes can turn into very powerful plants, including legendary cards such as Brainana, Three-Headed Chomper, and Bananasaurus Rex if you get lucky. But remember that this ability is luck-based in nature, so do not expect them every time you use this plant. The Seedling on the left will be made on a lane where combat has already occurred, allowing it nearly guaranteed survival until the next turn when it will transform. The Seedling on the right, however, will have a harder time surviving the Fight! phase, so you may want to play a Team-Up plant there first. If necessary, the Seedling on the fight can function as a shield to block one attack. Atomic Bombegranate's downside is that unless you have Team-Up plants, it requires three empty lanes to be fully functional, which means you will either have to settle for one Seedling or less, or risk leaving three lanes open to zombie attacks. This naturally makes it hard to use it with Muscle Sprout and Astro-Shroom too, as their ability activating thrice will not compensate for the sacrifice you made to do so. Against Atomic Bombegranate itself is easy to destroy, as there will be many available options by turn 5. But doing so will not end the problem completely, as the Seedling made have the chance to turn into dangerous plants. Since the Seedlings will transform right after the Fight! phase on the turn Atomic Bombegranate is destroyed, you only have the Fight! phase this turn to destroy the Seedlings before they transform. However, you will most likely be unable to destroy the Seedling on the left due to the combat order, so you should expect to face at least one surprise the next turn. Thankfully, this outcome is avoidable if you can destroy Atomic Bombegranate (and possibly the Seedlings too) during the Zombie Tricks phase, but this is only possible if you are a , , or hero, as only these classes have access to instant-kills and damaging cards (including Total Eclipse). Another way to deal with the Seedlings is to move this plant to the leftmost or the lane right next to the aquatic lane so that it will only make one Seedling upon destruction, making it one less Seedling to deal with before the start of next turn. Or, you can Bounce this plant to prevent its ability from activating. Since your opponent will have left many lanes open for the future Seedlings, doing so can also potentially land lots of damage to them. Gallery AtomicBombegranateLatestStat.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate's statistics AtomicBombegranateNewCard.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate's card AtomicBombegranateNewCardLocked.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate's grayed out card Atomic Bombegranate Cardface.png|Atomic Bombegranate's card image Bombegranate PvZH.png|Atomic Bombegranate's textures AtomicBombegrenate.png|HD Atomic Bombegranate AtomicBombegranatePlayed.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being played (note the fuse) AtomicBombegranateInGame.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate on the field Old EDE3B4F9-B41D-440C-9E63-31240341B5FB.png|Atomic Bombegranate's statistics AtomicBombgranateStats.png|Atomic Bombegranate's statistics AtomicBombegranateCard.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate's card AtomicBombegranateGrayedOut.png|Atomic Bombegranate's grayed out card AtomicAttack.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate attacking atompomeattacking.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate attacking DestroyedBombagrante.jpeg|Atomic Bombegranate activating its ability AtomicStrikeNew.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate with the Double Strike trait atomicpomedoublestrike.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate with the Double Strike trait Screenshot 20170808-143453.png|Atomic Bombegranate tinted gray due to a glitch Pearadise AB.jpeg|Two Atomic Bombegranates on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability tosbeingusedtoatompome.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Atomic Bombegranate Beforeitsplits.png|A notification about Atomic Bombegranate AtomicBombegranateAd.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle AtomicBombegranateComplete.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle after its Daily Challenge has been completed AtomicBombegranateStore.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Pomegrenadeftcarddailychallenge88.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being the featured card in the menu for the August 8th, 2017 atomicbombftcard.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being the featured card in the menu for the August 12nd, 2017 Daily Challenge Atmoic BOmb Spudow.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being the featured card in the menu for the August 24th, 2017 Daily Challenge AtomicBombImmor.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being the featured card in the menu for the August 28th, 2017 Daily Challenge Trivia *Prior to the Colossal Fossils update, it was one of the two non-legendary cards to have the legendary shine effect attached to them when they were played, the other one being Octo-Pet. **It was also the third card in the game to display the aura again, in this case, when attacking and activating its ability. The first and second were Soul Patch and Wannabe Hero (when attacking). *In promotional advertisements featuring it, it appears to have a fuse. The only other time this fuse is present is when it activates its ability and when it is played. See also *Seedling Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Fruit cards